The present invention is directed to a process for the conversion of normal paraffins to produce primary normal monochloroparaffins. More particularly, the process is directed to the recycling of paraffins, secondary chloroparaffins, and nonprimary monochloroparaffins to the chlorination zone to obtain the desired primary chloroparaffins and polychlorinated compounds and then treating the polychlorinated compounds to dechlorinate these compounds with the formation of paraffin, nonprimary monochloroparaffins and the desired primary normal monochloroparaffins. The process is applicable to conversion of C.sub.3 to C.sub.15 paraffins to primary normal monochloroparaffins, but is particularly advantageous to the production of C.sub.3 to C.sub.7 primary normal monochloroparaffins; and if desired the valuable alpha, omega-chloroparaffins may be recovered. The yield of alpha, omega-dichloroparaffins may be increased by recycling primary monochloroparaffin to chlorination.